


I love you too much

by Straykisses



Series: Pure Ass Fluff [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Catnapping?, Fluff, Gay, Kisses, M/M, Soff hours, date, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: “You know i love you too much”“And you know i love you more”(Sequel to “I’m right here”)





	I love you too much

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt the need to write this. Tbh i didn’t even have a plan, i just wanted to write something AND LOOK ITS FLUFF. wow i’m surprised i wrote something st random and it turned out to be fluff. It’s so short too. Damn i think this is my shortest fic ever. ENJOY!!!BTW STRAY KIDS DISTRICF 9 IS A BOP. ALSO 4.2MIL VIEWS IN 24HRS. DAMN!!!!!

“Hey Seungminnie! Wanna go on a date later?” 

“Yeah sure! What time and where?” 

“I was thinking at Minsung’s place tonight around 8.”

”Yeah sounds good. I’ll talk to you later ok. I have to go now.”

”Okay. Bye sweetie.”

”Bye my love.”

Hyunjin hung up. He was on his way home from school. 

His dance crew was having a vacation day, because Felix wanted to go hang out with his boyfriend. 

Seungmin however, was stuck in the choir room with Woojin and Jeongin, practicing a new song for their upcoming showcase.  

•

The two would always hangout to sing and dance even before they got together. 

Seungmin would sing the song, and Hyunjin would either freestyle, or perform the choreography he learned for that song. 

The only thing that changed from before and after they got together, was how Hyunjin danced. 

He liked to tease Seungmin a lot, so he would try his best to dance in the most sexual way possible. 

It never ceased to turn the younger into a blushy mess. 

Hyunjin found it cute, and would always pry the younger’s hands away from his face to leave a little kiss on his nose. 

It made the younger blush even more, but he always returned the kiss to the older on the cheek. 

•

When Hyunjin arrived at CoMin4Sung Coffee™, he saw his boyfriend sitting at a table. The boy was wearing his favorite red flannel that paired perfectly with his red hair, and his black, ripped, skinny jeans that showed too much skin on his legs. Those pants never ceased to left Hyunjin speachless. 

“Jinnie!”, the red head yelled. 

“Hey Sweetie.”, he walked over to the table and kissed his boyfriend on the lips before sitting down. 

“So anything new today honey?”, asked Seungmin.

“Meh? Nothing new. What about you?”, he rested his head on his hand and stared fondly at Seungmin. 

The younger began blushing because of the older’s gaze. The way Hyunjin looked at him made him feel like the only man in the world for Hyunjin.

“Same. Nothing new.”, he said. “Hey you wanna go to the park or something?”, offered Seungmin.

“Right now? Isn’t it kind of late to go to the park?” 

“To some”, he shrugged. “But i have my cute strong boyfriend with me to keep me safe at night.”, he said as he rubbed Hyunjin’s biceps.

Hyunjin began blushing now. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute”, he cooed as he reached over the table to squish his boyfriend’s cheek. 

Seungmin smiled brightly and dragged Hyunjin out the door, not before leaving a $20 bill on the table to cover the bill. 

•

It was cold out, and Hyunjin being smart, didn’t dress warm at all. 

“Baby are you cold?”, asked the red head.

“No. What makes you say that?”, he was trying so hard to not shiver, despite the fact he was freezing.  

“You’re pale like a ghost, and you’re obviously trying not to shiver. Come here.”

He pulled in his boyfriend close. 

They walked to the park hugging eachother the entire time. 

It was peaceful and quiet at night. There was no one there to interrupt the silence. They felt calm and at peace in each other’s arms.  

They cuddled together on the park bench and held hands. 

Everything felt so calm and nice, until they heard a noise and saw something move in the dark. 

Seungmin got scared, and snuggled himself closer into Hyunjin. 

The older got ready to fight anyone who dared to hurt his cute boyfriend. 

Suddenly, they heard the noise again. It sounded like a cat.

He looked around to see where it was coming from, then he looked under the bench to see a kitten sitting there, looking up at them.

“Look Jinnie is a kitten!”, exclaimed Seungmin. 

Hyunjin sighed in relief and reached under the bench to pick up the cat. 

He placed it on Seungmin’s lap so the younger could play with it. 

He cooed at how cute his boyfriend looked while playing with the kitten. He kept tickling the feline’s belly, and rubbing its head. 

Seungmin looked over to Hyunjin to see him shivering more than before. 

“Shit! We need to get you somewhere warm now!”

He quickly got up, still holding the kitten, and helped his boyfriend up. He didn’t need help, but Seungmin acted like he did anyway. 

The red head was practically dragging Hyunjin back to their shared dorm room. 

•

When they got inside, Seungmin set the kitten on the floor, threw Hyunjin onto the couch, before throwing all the blankets he could find on him. 

He then sat down next to his boyfriend and got under the many, many blankets. 

The boy rested the kitten on Hyunjin and snuggled himself closer to the older. 

Almost immediately after Seungmin laid down, Hyunjin heard snoring coming from the younger. 

He smiled and planted a kiss on his forehead, then proceeded to close his eyes, and lay his head on his boyfriend’s. 

They both fell asleep in this position and woke up with strains in their necks. 

They didn’t mind that much (okay, maybe a little more than that much).

•

They had decided to keep the kitty, even though it was most likely against dorm rules to have pets. They didn’t care though. Seungmin wanted it, and there was no way Hyunjin could say no to Seungmin’s pout. 

He left a kiss on his lips, and allowed the younger to keep the kitty. 

Seungmin, unable to keep in his joy, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and locked him in for a kiss. 

They stayed in that position, until Hyunjin pulled back to breathe. 

They rested their foreheads together and smiled fondly at eachother. 

“You know i love you too much”, said Hyunjin. 

“And you know i love you more”, remarked Seungmin. 

Hyunnin chucked at their cheesiness. 

“Shut up and just kiss me again.”

Seungmin laughed before tilting his head to the side to kiss Hyunjin again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this was shit, but really cute i. My opinion. Tbh i can see this happening cause SEUNGMIN IS AN ADORABLE LITTLE FLUFFBALL AND HYUNJIN IS SO DAMN WHIPPED. I cant omg. I love this ship so damn much.  
> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
